


The first of many

by PickledOnions



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: A thing, Duxford Air Museum, Fandot Creativity, Gen, JUST, Kidfic, not very angsty either, not very fluffy, similar to a previous work of mine which i ended up orphaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledOnions/pseuds/PickledOnions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been begging to go to Duxford Air Museum since he knew it existed. Eventually, his dad relented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first of many

Alan Crieff smiled to himself as his son let go of his hand and practically skipped over the display case, pressing his face against the glass and beaming.  
"Dad!" he whispered in hushed awe. "Dad! Look!"  
The small boy then leapt into a enthusiastic rant about whatever it was, tripping on his words occasionally and checking the information signs for details. A seven year-old, not only excited to be at a museum, but bothering- nay, delighting in- reading every single description of every single exhibit. It was impressive- if a little worrying. Shouldn't kids his age be playing outside with their friends, or something? Simon had his interests, of course, but nothing like this. Planes, and anything related to them, seemed to fuel little Martin's very soul. He'd rarely talk about anything else, and already he knew so much. Alan knew he should be proud of his son, and he was, but there was a nagging feeling that this was not the simple curiousity of a child, rather something else. Something that ran much deeper.  
One look at his face, though, as he babbled on between wide, gap-toothed smiles, and nobody could be worried for long. If there was such a thing as true happiness, it was in Martin Crieff today, on his first trip to Duxford Air Museum.

**Author's Note:**

> Martin's dad's name is never canonized, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
